Zuko Can't Talk to Girls (Zutara week 2018, Day 3: Tea)
by Zutarawasrobbed
Summary: Zuko has never been good with is words. In fact most of the time he was so bad with them he ends up ending a relationship before one can even begin. Knowing his downfall, he promises himself, this time around he won't say anything. That way, when he finds someone he likes he won't blow it. (UNDER RECONSTRUCTION)


Zuko has never been good with is words. In fact most of the time he was so bad with them he ends up ending a relationship before one can even begin. Knowing his downfall, he promises himself, _this_ time around he won't say anything. This way, when he finds someone he likes he won't blow it.

Zuko knows he's never been good at communicating with people, especially women. Most people including his uncle would blame the way he grew up. And it was true, his childhood was not by any means easy. His father an abusive prick, his mother abandoned them. (Although he couldn't really blame her for leaving seeing the marks on her body that were caused by her husband.) Not to mention a certifiably insane sister who took so much after their father it scared even him.

Therefore, those experiences never helped him with his communication, and it didn't get any better. When he turned thirteen and his mother left, Zuko's father suddenly turned his physical abuse towards him. The scar on his face told the story all too well of his past, even if he never told the origin of it. Thankfully to his uncle, Zuko was able to leave that toxic house and live the remainder of his childhood in a somewhat normal setting. And as a result, every aspect of his communication improved except… for girls! For whatever reason he _still_ can't act normally around them.

Zuko remembers the first time he approached a female. He was fourteen at the time, and his Uncle had helped him build some confidence. On his first day of high school, Zuko was certain he had found "the one" and decided to make sure to secure her spot at his side as his girlfriend. Zuko didn't know this at the time, but, asking someone you just met to be your girlfriend is never a great start…

However, one could say to blame his Uncle for believing that was how love worked. After all, all his Uncle would ever talk to him as a child was his Aunt and how she and his Uncle fell in love with each other and that there was no greater feeling than being close to someone you love. As Zuko got older his uncle would continue to tell stories about his life and how there was no greater love than that of a child could give him. Zuko pondered on this and realized that he wanted to feel that kind of love too and decided that in order to do that he'd need to find a girl worthy of being the mother of his future children. So, With that in mind, he decided it was time to press forward and find his soulmate. The first attempt didn't go too great…

"Hi! I'm Zuko!"

startled, the girl turns around and winces for a second at the look of his face. But then smiles. "Hi, I'm Jin! Nice to meet you!"

 _Alright Zuko! You can do this! She's talking to you! High five!_ Realizing the creepy smile on his face as he mentally praises himself, he continues, "you're really pretty!" _Our children would be cute._

Jin blushes, "Well, thank you… What classes do you have?"

"I don't know yet. Wanna be my girlfriend?" He asks expectantly.

Jin takes a step back, "oh… uh… We just met."

Zuko looks a her as if she just grew two heads. "I know, but they say when you find the one, you have to hold on to them." _Yes! Uncle would be proud._

Jin takes another step back and plans her escape. "Well… I don't think you're the one for me. We _just_ met and no offense but you're kind of creeping me out."

Zuko looks down defeated. _Of course you did something wrong Zuko. Don't cry. Don't cry!_

Jin notes the defeated look on his face, and stands there awkwardly, "well… uh… I'm just… gonna go."

Luckily Jin is gone before Zuko starts tearing up. He finds a bathroom and starts crying in a bathroom stall… Until he hears girls walk in. _This is the mens room, why are girls in here?_ When he walks out of the stall, everyone looks at him. His eyes still puffy from the rejection, he gets ready to tell them to leave because it is highly inappropriate to enter the wrong bathroom, when another girl enters the bathroom and screams.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?"

Zuko almost starts fuming util he realizes. _Shit!_ I'm _in the wrong bathroom._ He almost starts crying again before he runs out of the restrooms and hides in the right bathroom. _This is not going great_.

It's sophomore year when Zuko tries his second attempt of getting a girlfriend. Realizing that he came on too strong the first time, he decides that this time he would act casual and _chill._ He also realizes that assuming the first girl you see would be the best choice as the mother of his children, was also not the best course of action to take either. That's why, this time, he decided to learn everything about his next prospect before approaching her… But, not like in a stalker way… Just her interests and what her friends were like. He found that they were very compatible and proceeded to approach her during lunch.

"Hi!"

Startled, the girl spits out her drink and stares at him for a moment. _Ew, it's the weird guy with the scar._ "Hi…"

Zuko perks up happily, _this is starting great!_ "How are you today?"

 _He seems sweet…_ "I'm good, how are you?"

"I'm great now that I'm talking to you." _Good job Zuko! Let her know you're interested, but not too pressured! A+._

 _Is he hitting on me?_ "I'm sorry… what's your name?"

 _She wants to know my name!_ "My name is Zuko. What's yours?" He smiles.

"Song… Would you like to sit down?"

Zuko happily takes a seat next to her, but then panics. _Shit! I didn't think I would get this far… Say something! Anything!_ "Did you know that our kids would have a 75% chance of having gold eyes? Given that gold eyes are the dominant trait out of your green ones, it would be most likely that our children will have gold eyes." _Okay maybe not that…_

Shocked, she stands up. "Uh… Oh look over there. My friends are waiting for me… I'll see you later… Bye!" And with that, she runs away.

 _Stupid! It's only a 50% chance. Oh wait. I just got rejected didn't I? Great going Zuko!_

After that attempt he decides that he just needs practice and so for the next three years he tries different approaches. Like the one time waiting for the train station…

"Nice hair, I noticed you used a different shampoo today, the scent is different…"

The girl backs away… "uh…"

Or the time he was helping a girl find a book in the library.

"You like Aristotle? I love Aristotle."

"Really?" The girl starts "That's amazing! I love his take on the human condition."

"Me too, maybe we can talk about it over coffee?"

"Sure! Here's my number."

At least that time he got a date. A date that ended as quickly as it began upon realizing he talked too much about family and how much he wanted one as soon as possible. _I have to learn to tone it down. Ugh! Why is it so hard to talk to girls? I talk to guys all the time!_

The last time he tried to talk to a girl ended up better but not by much… He learned from his mistakes but never truly got the hang of it. Sometimes the words would just fall out of his mouth. Which is why he decided that the next time he finds someone he's interested in, he wont say a word. Not a thing…

Looking out the serving window at his uncles tea shop, Zuko panics. _Who is the girl wearing a waitress uniform?_ "Uncle? Who's the girl wearing the waitress uniform?"

Iroh turns and smiles smugly. "Why Nephew that's our new server, Katara. She just moved out here. I think she's helping out with her grandmother or something…" Iroh, _knew_ his nephew was having trouble in the female department and decided to take matters into his own hands. It was just luck that the blue eyed beauty came looking for a job. And, it must have been fate because she seemed to be a perfect compliment to Zuko's awkwardness.

Unlike Zuko, Iroh noticed that Katara was quite headstrong and outgoing, she was great with the customers, _and_ had a heart of gold. He can't lie in saying, that for a woman who came across so gentle and serene, her ability to ward off handsy customers was a shock. He once witnessed a man put his hands on her and she swiftly back handed him. He was going to interfere but didn't because he was certain he saw death in her eyes, and anyone in the crossfire would be at its mercy. Just like Zuko would! In other words, she was just like Zuko, but only is the ways that mattered.

"Uncle? Why do we need a server? You have me? Beside's didn't you say we were overstaffed?"

 _Rats! Nephew is too smart for his own good._ Yes, he did say that. But when Katara came in he couldn't refuse, and when he saw her in action he had no trouble firing Haru on the spot… _What? Its not like Haru_ needed _a job, he was just here to be closer to Ty lee… Which is a good thing I fired her too…_ He thinks proudly to himself. "I know, but Ty Lee and Haru were being far too distracting to the customers so… I let them go."

"You what!? Uncle! They gave us the best business!" Zuko can't believe the carelessness of his uncle. _Why would he-?_ All thoughts stop as soon as the new girl- Katara turns around and he instantly blushes.

The sight of her big blue eyes makes him feel paralyzed. Her dark skin glows in the light of day. Her uniform is just like the rest of them but the dark green skirt makes her legs looks longer and the button up green blouse maker her look regal. But her most amazing feature has to be her _smile_ … Her smile is something that he could look at for the rest of his life. "Wife." He says suddenly.

Iroh almost spits out his tea. "What? Did you say something Nephew?"

Zuko, realizing he just said that out loud, blushes even harder but still doesn't look away from the gorgeous creature in front of him. "Nothing Uncle…" He has no ability to make an excuse because the woman of his dreams is right in front of him and she's… _She's looking at me! What to do? What to do?! Wait… You can't say or do anything remember? Just look away._ Zuko nods to himself and looks away with a scowl. _Okay not the best… but we'll work on that…_ Zuko assures himself.

Working at the Jasmine Dragon is a wonderful opportunity for Katara, and she knows that. Everything she does is always done 110%, and she _thinks_ she's doing a good job. But… Zuko, her boss's nephew, is always so cold around her. The first time she saw him her heart skipped a beat…

Never in all her life had she ever seen anyone so handsome. His body, she could tell was sculpted as if the gods were trying to see if they could outdo themselves. The uniform just highlighted his physique even more. The button down green dress shirt and black slacks fit him perfectly. His skin pale like the moonlight. But, when she saw his face, she almost gasped. _He is truly a god!_ She thinks while taking not of his scar. In her mind his scar just added to his appeal. Mesmerized by her co-workers appearance she mutters the only word that comes to mind, "mine."

Instantly, she hears one of the customers chocking on their tea and realized that she said her thoughts out loud. Upon this realization, she notices that she's been staring too long. That is, until she realizes he's staring at her as well. _Is he blushing because of_ me _? No Katara, stop fooling yourself! He probably has a girlfriend… or several._ It's with that thought she sees him turn away from her with a scowl. _Wait? What did I do wrong? Oh no! He must think I'm a total creep!_

…That was her first encounter with Zuko. But, it's been two weeks since the incident, and nothing's changed. In fact, she's certain he's doing whatever he can to get away from her altogether. She's not certain, but it's just a hunch… For instance…

 **Two Weeks Earlier**

It was two days after the initial incident, she decided it was time to break the ice and apologize for whatever she did to make him scowl at her. So she started her shift early and walked in planning on talking to Zuko, but as soon as he saw her, he _froze_ , like a deer in headlights, he froze. _Oh well better now than never._

"Hi! I'm Katara!" She says enthusiastically. _Okay cool it down Kat. Do you really want him to know just_ how _much he makes you swoon?_

Zuko knows she's saying something but also knows if he says anything he'll mess this up too. _What to do?What to do? Oh… I know!_ "Bye!" he says quickly and walks away. _Nailed it!_

Katara watches him leave. Defeated she think about plan B…

It's the day after that she stays at the end of her shift to help close shop. She knows Zuko's going to be there and decides it's a good time to bury the hatchet. She watches him as he starts picking the chairs off the floor and putting them on the tables. She shakes her head knowing she staring at his muscles. She walks towards him and lays a hand on his shoulder. He jumps. "I'm s-sorry!"

Zuko pauses at the sound of her voice. _Sorry? What does she have to be sorry for?_ He turns around to face her. Her face is red and she's rambling apologies left and right. But all Zuko can see is the way her mouth moves. It's that moment he wonders what her lips feel like. He shudders at the thought. He's never kissed anyone before, but by gods does he want to kiss her. _My god… she's so perfect_.

"…So, as I was saying, I'm sorry, and I'd really like it if we could be friends." She fumbles out.

Zuko's heart drops. The only word hears is _friend._ Everything around him starts crashing. _Friends? She just wants to be friends. She's my soulmate, we can't just be friends!_ And before he knows what he's doing… "No! We can't be friends!" He shouts angrily.

Katara's heart stops. "I see… I'm sorry. I-I wont bother you again." She runs out the shop tears falling down her cheeks and doesn't look back as she runs to the train station to get home…

 **Present**

Thinking back those two weeks, Katara realizes she can't continue working like this. She deserves answers! _I deserve to know what I did to make him hate me._ With her mind made up she waits for everyone to leave to confront him.

Katara sees him doing the same thing he did the night he made her cry and a new anger takes place in her soul. _How_ dare _he make me cry!_ She stomps over to him. "What did I do to make you hate me so much!?"

Alarmed, Zuko takes a step back. "You think I hate you?"  
"Why else would you keep avoiding me every time I enter the room? Or say that we could never be friends? It's like I sicken you or something!" She yells.

Zuko panics. _No. No! This was not supposed to turn out like this. Now she thinks I hate her?_ "You have no idea what you're talking about. Trust me."

"How can I? if you wont even talk to me?!" She get's in his face.

"I- I can't talk to you!"

"Why not?!" She get's closer to him.

Acting on instinct, Zuko lets his body take over, and suddenly his lips are on hers. _Oh. My. God! I'm kissing her!_

 _Oh. My. God! He's kissing me!_ Katara responds immediately and wraps her arms around his neck. She's not exactly sure about what she's doing, but her body seems to as her legs wrap around his hips.

Feeling hers legs wrap around him, he instantly grabs her thighs for support and heads to place her on the kitchen counter. He sees the teapots in the way and, without breaking the kiss, he moves one had to her waist, and removes the other hand to shove the entire contents of the table to the ground. Once the counter's empty he places her there and starts kissing her with more fervor. He moves one hand in her hair and pulls her face closer to him as the other continues to grasp at her waist.

Katara pulls him closer to her and moans as she feels his tongue asking for entrance into her mouth. Instantly she accepts and greets his tongue with her own. She shudders at the contact. And it appears so does he, as his hands pull her body closer so that his hands are gripping her thighs open as she opens them to allow him to move between her legs.

Zuko gasps as he breaks the kiss but is quick to continue his track by kissing from her jawline down to her throat. He's rewarded with her gasps and moans. He feels her hands move from his collar to his hair, gripping it slightly for purchase. He groans, and instinctively bites down on her pulse point to stifle a moan threatening to escape.

She mewls. The feeling of his teeth changes the game entirely and she's not sure what she wants, except that she wants more. So she says the only thing on her mind. "More…" Her plea comes out as a whisper so she speaks louder, "More! Zuko, more!"

Zuko unlatches his teeth from her neck. _Does she know what she's saying?_ _Hell… I don't even know what she's saying._

"More Zuko! I want more!"

That answers his question and his growing arousal makes him realize he wants more too. But he has to be sure _this_ is what she wants. So, he latches his mouth back to her pulse point and sucks while pushing his erection against her inner thigh.

She gasps at the feeling of something long and hard brushing against her. It doesn't take her more than a second to realize what it is and she bites her lips. _Is this what I was asking for?_ her mind goes blank as she feels his body start rubbing against her. _Yes_ , she realizes. _This is what I want._

Zuko doesn't know what he's doing, but his body seems to and it feels _so good_. He doesn't realize he's panting before he feels something grab ahold of him. His breath hitches and he looks up from her neck and sees a curious look in her eyes. She move her hand back and starts sputtering apologies after apologies.

"Sorry! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I-I just- I just wanted to try something." She sees him look at her in confusion so she continues. "B-but that's not an excuse! I should have asked! And now I rui-" 

He pulls her body to him and holds her. he doesn't say anything. But that's because he's not really sure what to say. She _wanted_ to touch him. It wasn't and accident. She actually _wanted_ to touch him. His heart feels so full, he sighs and says the first thing that comes into his mind. "Thank you."

Katara's whole body jerks. _Thank you? Did he really just thank me?_ she doesn't have to long to ponder before he's speaking again.

"I mean- thank you for wanting to touch me. Wait! No. I mean. Ugh! I'm bad at this. I'm sorry. I've just never done this before and you're a really pretty girl and I uh-" he sighs in defeat and slumps his head back into her shoulder. _I'm the biggest idiot in the universe. 'you're a really pretty girl?' What kind of person says tha-_

"You think I'm pretty?" she blushes.

He startles and looks back at her with a confused look. "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." He says as if it's a wide known fact.

Her face turns redder than before and says, "so are you." _Wow. way to go Katara! Anything else you want to contribute! 10/10! A+ for_ that _compliment._

He slumps. "You don't have to lie." He points to the scarred side of his face, " _this_ kind of makes it hard to."

She looks up at him quizzically. _Does he really think that scar makes him look ugly?_ As if on instinct, she presses her lips to his scar and starts kissing him on every exposed piece of flesh she can find.

"Katara… You don't have to do that." he whines.

She hastily responds. "I know… But… I want to. And I-" She takes a deep breath, "I want to do more things… If you'd let me…"

Zuko looks at her shocked. _Oh I'll let you alright._ telling his thoughts to calm down. He responds, "what kind of things?" _Good going Zuko! You handled that well._ He thinks as he mentally high fives himself.

Her face burn up even more. But she's already gotten this far. Just a little more. She whispers, "I want to touch you…" She hears him take a sharp intake of breath. But she doesn't back down. "And I want _you_ to touch _me_. I've never done anything like this before, but… I want to… With you…." Looking at his face. It looks as it he had been frozen. She waves her hands in front of his face before he grabs them and she jolts.

He looks her in the eyes. "Are you sure? Are you _sure_ , this is what you want? Because if you say yes. There is no going back." He looks between the two of them. "For either of us."

She gulps and nods in understanding. "I know… And I'm sure… Positive!"

He lets out a breath he wasn't even aware he was holding in and nods. "Alright." He whispers. "Alright."

Those are the last words Katara hears before he cups her face and kisses her, _hard_. It's unlike anything she ever felt before. Granted the boys she has kissed in the past were either innocent pecks or a slobbery mess. But Zuko is just _powerful._ He's rough, yet gentle. Commanding but not overwhelming. It makes her feel as if she is dancing with a dragon wrapped in silk. And for a moment, she's convinced she is. Her hands wrap around his neck and she gently caresses his lips with her tongue asking for entrance. He obliges and continued to kiss her with the same determination and softness she felt before he had his tongue enter the mix.

Zuko can _feel_ the fire. He feels as if his body is shrouded with flames that are threatening to consume him. And Katara is the only thing keeping him from burning alive. Her kiss is like a fresh glass of water in a dessert storm. And it is a feeling he knows he needs more of. Feeling her grip grow stronger, his body reacts and starts moving his hips all on their own. The feeling of bliss surrounds him before his length presses against something wet. He realizes it's her own arousal and she's ready for him.

The feeling of his length against her core made her shudder in anticipation. And without another thought. She releases his lips from her own, looking at the dazed expression on his face, and rips off his shirt with a strength she didn't know she had, leaving buttons of his uniform scattered about the kitchen. Seeing his chest exposed to her makes her lick her lips and as if on instinct she starts to kiss, lick, and suck on his chest. Her reward, a string of profanities she didn't know he was capable of. Seeing he is distracted, she takes the opportunity to stealthily slide herself off the counter and move herself onto her knees before hastily unzipping his pants and pulling them along with his boxers just low enough to release his member.

Feeling the air hit his exposed member brings him out of his daze and he looks down to see that the girl of his dreams staring at his size. _What is she doin-_ He gasps. Suddenly he feels warm lips wrap around his member. _Fuck! Holy Shit! This is amazing!_ He pants before he grabs the back of her head to keep her there.

Katara has read about this before. She's been told that this type of action can drive any man to her mercy. And judging by the response she was getting, her books were right. Taking the advice to heart, she starts sucking him and the hands in her hair grow tighter as she moves her head up an down his member.

"Fuck! Katara. Keep going!" He moans.

Stifling a laugh, she quickly moves back up from between his legs and back to her original spot on the counter before giving him her most innocent smile she can muster. She can see the look of bliss he wears slowly turn to confusion.

"Why?- Why'd you stop?" He asks breathless. _Did I do something wrong… Fuck! Did I say something stupid again? I did didn't I? I just ruined my chance with the most ama-_

She pulls him closer before whispering in his ear, "Because I want you to finish inside me." That seemed to be the right thing to say. Because before she could say anything else. An animalistic type roar echoes throughout the shop before her underwear are ripped from her body and he is inside her. She gasps at the sudden fullness and sees the panicked expression on his face. Probably worrying about hurting her. Feeling thankful she broke her hymen from a biking accident as a kid, she mentally gives the spirits a thumbs up before she feels him start to move within her.

He groans. The feeling of her core wrapped around him makes him feel as if he is being milked from the inside out. But he stills. He heard from Uncle how it hurts the first time for women, and he almost slaps himself for entering her so swiftly. But almost immediately he feels. her hips start to roll and he shudders. _This is the best feeling in the whole world._ He moans and hears Katara scream in pleasure and his mind goes blank. Once again he lets his body take over and feels his hips start to move in and out of her as he hears her moan and cry out his name.

"Zuko! Faster!" she mewls.

He doesn't hesitate before he starts rutting onto her at a furious pace. That seems to be to her liking as her cries become louder and faster each time he enters her.

"Oh Zuko!"

Going as fast and as hard as he can, the sound of his name pushes him closer to the edge. He pants, "Katara! I can't. I'm… not… gonna last… much longer."

"Please Zuko. Just a few more- Oh!"

He starts moving even faster than before and moves one of his hands to the spot he heard his uncle call the 'pearl of pleasure," and starts rubbing his finger furiously against it in time with his thrusts.

Feeling Zuko touch her most sensitive nub takes her over the edge and all she can see is white. Not knowing and not caring for what she's saying, her body twitches and jerks back and forth before slumping onto his shoulder.

Taking her reaction as his okay to finish, he thrusts into her two more times before spilling himself inside of her and collapsing on top of her as she falls back onto the counter. Catching his breath from his climax, Zuko looks her in the eyes before wrapping his right arm around her waist and his left hand at the back of her head before claiming her lips with his own in a searing kiss.

Katara kisses him back before resting her forehead against his own and says, "Zuko, I-"

The lights suddenly turn on and they look up in terror to see, "Nephew! Nephew! Are you alright? The neighbors said they hear-"

Zuko, swiftly shielding Katara with his own body glares at his uncle and growls.

Iroh looks at the scene before him, his nephew has his pants and boxers down at his ankles with his manhood hidden between the legs of a woman he can't quite see but is pretty sure is Katara. And in the kitchen he can see at least three different teapots shattered on the floor. He looks back at his nephew before noting the scowl on his face before slowly backing out of the room and running back to his car. _Go Nephew!_ Iroh thinks to himself.

Katara watches as Iroh leaves and is pretty sure that if dying from embarrassment was a thing, she would be dead by now. Covering her mouth with her hands, she looks back up at Zuko before quickly pushing him off her and fixing up her clothes.

Zuko watches as Katara picks up her torn panties and smirks to himself before realizing what exactly just happened. His uncle. His _Uncle,_ just walked in on him having his first time and as the reality of the situation dawns on him so does the expression on his face.

Katara breaks the silence, "So uh… I had fun." She says as she shoves her torn clothing into her purse preparing to run out of there.

Zuko, realizing her intentions to escape, stops her. "Wait! Please! Please don't go…" He begs.

She slumps, "What do you want me to do?" She asks shyly.

He sighs in frustration, "Why don't we start with what you were going to tell me before we were so rudely interrupted?" He asks incredulously.

Feeling panicked, she giggles. "Oh that? It was nothing I was jus-"

He moves closer, "you were just what?"

She looks into his eyes and sighs, "I was just… I was just going to say I'm glad you don't hate me." She feels like an idiot. _Why would you tell him that? It's not like he's gonna want anything more than what just happened. It's best if I just go home and pretend this ne-_

"Wanna go out to dinner with me tomorrow?" he asks hastily. _Wow… Great going Zuko! That's the_ best _thing to say after losing your virginity to someone. 100% would try again… I'm such a dumb ass._

"Yes!" She looks up at him. "I- I mean- yes," she coughs. "I would love to go to dinner with you."

 _Holy shit! That worked? Way to go Zuko! Now, leave it as it is. Don't say anyth-_ "I love you!" _God_ damnit _Zuko!_

Katara's eyes go wide and laughs to herself. _If this is how he normally is. I think I might love him one day too._ She smiles brightly at the thought and caresses his face to look back at her. Taking the defeated look on his face, she quickly raises herself on her tiptoes and kisses him on his burnt cheek and says "pick me up at seven." And with that she walks out the door.

His eyes go wide before he realizes what just happened. He see's her halfway across the street before yelling out, "tomorrow! Right! Seven, I'll see you then!" _Wow! I have to be careful tomorrow. Can't have another slip up like tonight happen again._

The first date is a success but the slip ups continue to happen from how pretty she looks in her dress, to randomly saying I love you at random times. The third date comes around and by the third I love you, Katara says she loves him too and it is at that moment Zuko asks her to marry him. Slapping himself repeatedly after that night. He promises himself he will never ask that again…

He does… Repeatedly. But it's two months after _that_ when he asks her again but this time she says yes and it's at that moment he realizes that he is the luckiest man in the world.

Looking back at his life now, Zuko wouldn't change it for a thing. Holding his third child in his arms, he looks at his daughters striking blue eyes as he tells her the story about how he met her mother all those years ago, and how he convinced Katara to marry an idiot like him.

Katara, watching from the outside of the door, laughs as she watches her husband put little Kya to bed before checking on her twins Zuko and Iroh Jr.

The twins, (No Surprise there) pretend to be sleeping but fail when she sees the smiles on their faces. She sighs. "Zuzu? Rohroh? Why aren't you two sleeping?" Two gold eyes look up at their mom before glaring at each other.

Zuko jr. starts, "See! I told you she would find out! You were too loud!"

Iroh gasps. "Me? _You_ were the one that wanted to play Star Wars with the extra loud lightsabers!" The bickering continues.

Katara sighs. Every night her boys play the same games, and every time they blame each other for getting caught. It's times like these she's glad she has a three month old in the house as it gives her a perfect excuse to make them stop bickering. Taking a deep breath she starts "Boys?" She watches as her two five year olds look at her with expectant eyes. It's at this moment she realizes they were asking her who was in the wrong so the other wouldn't get in trouble. _Not again._ She takes another breath. "Boys, you know Kya is a baby right?"

At the mention of their sister, the two boys grow defensive and listen intently. They both promised the day they found out that a baby was growing in their mommy's belly that they would protect them with their _lives_.

Zuko Jr. bows and states, "yes mommy! We remember. What can we do to protect lady Kya?"

Iroh bows next to his brother and continues his twins thoughts, "yes what can we do to protect _princess_ Kya?"

Seeing her first babies call her new baby "princess" and "lady" reminds her just how much these boys are like their father. Katara remembers hearing them swear on their _honor_ to keep their sibling safe when she was only six weeks pregnant. And how at that moment she slapped her palm over her forehead and realized that they were just as dramatic as their dad. It's moments like these when she remembers just how precious her children are and she has to remind herself not to laugh at her sons seriousness. So she continues her earlier thoughts. "As I was saying, Kya is just a baby and she needs her rest. So… I need you both to go to sleep so you can protect her when she's awake in the morning. Okay?"

Her sons look up at her and nod in understanding to one another before quickly going to their bunk beds and falling asleep. Katara closes the door and feels a pair of arms wrap around her stomach that she knows are her husbands. She giggles as he nuzzles his face into her shoulder.

"You get the twins to sleep?" He asks.

"Yes. No thanks to you." She rubs his hair affectionately. And he purrs.

"Mmm. You're such a good mom." He starts kissing her neck.

Knowing _exactly_ where this is going, She sighs,"Zuko no-"

"How about a fourth?"


End file.
